Entre ciel et terre
by nyxox
Summary: Le Patron n'était même pas humain. Il n'était censé être qu'une matérialisation de son créateur. Qui aurait cru qu'une balle aurait pu le plonger entre la vie et la mort ? Coincé entre ciel et terre, le Patron se voit obligé d'analyser sa vie en compagnie d'un ange qui est bien décidé à comprendre cet homme étrange.
1. Avant propos

Bon, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : Je ne sais pas quelle longueur aura cette fiction. Je reprends une idée de fic originale qui traine dans mon ordi depuis plusieurs années. Il se peut donc que ce soit plus brouillon que d'habitude, une histoire étant plus difficile à construire sur le long terme. Voilà voilà c'est dit !

Sinon, mise à part Nawël, les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour le plaisir et uniquement pour ça. Si cette fiction gêne ou pause problème, j'enlève.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le résumé :<strong>

**Le Patron n'était même pas humain. Il n'était censé être qu'une matérialisation de son créateur. Qui aurait cru qu'une balle aurait pu le plonger entre la vie et la mort ? Coincé entre ciel et terre, le Patron se voit obligé d'analyser sa vie en compagnie d'un ange qui est bien décidé à comprendre cet homme étrange.**

* * *

><p>Dernière chose, en mode hors sujet, j'ai des reviews en retard (que ce soit pour y répondre ou pour les poster). Désolée, je fais ça dans les jours qui viennent. Promis.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Tout s'était passé très vite. Peut-être trop. Il avait suivi son instinct, telle une bête bondissant sur sa proie. Il n'avait pas prévu que la situation tournerait ainsi. Il n'avait pas prévu que les rôles s'inverseraient.

Il avait entendu des hurlements criards et avait senti une balle transpercer sa poitrine. Puis le monde était devenu flou avant de disparaitre entièrement.

Lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits, il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche. Seul. Bizarrement, il ne sentait plus la brûlure de la balle qui était censée marteler son torse. Vêtu de son éternel costume noir, le Patron contrastait avec la luminosité de la pièce. Il ne supportait pas cette pureté. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre. Où était-il ? Que ce passait il ? Était il retourné dans l'esprit de son créateur ?

Dans cette pièce, seul régnait le silence. Un silence pesant, angoissant. Agacé, le Patron hurla. Il voulait briser ce malaise. Montrer au monde qu'il existait. Se le prouver à lui-même. Habituellement, il aurait cherché un mur où abattre son poing. Mais il n'y avait rien à détruire ici. Rien sur lequel il pouvait se défouler.

Le Patron se mit à tourner en rond tout en tirant ses cheveux. Il devenait fou. Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé ici ? Mais pour être fou, il fallait d'abord exister. Existait-il ? Était il mort ? Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'était qu'une hallucination.

Tandis qu'il entamait un énième tour, une voix enfantine l'interpella :

"Tu as fini de tourner en rond ? Tu me donnes le tournis !"

Le Patron sursauta et chercha la provenance de la voix. En vain.

"Je deviens vraiment taré là... lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

-Qu'est-ce que la folie ? Et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ?"

À nouveau, le Patron sursauta. Il grogna. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si peureux. Il se retourna, sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Il ne vit rien avant qu'un claquement de doigts ne l'incite à regarder plus bas. Devant l'homme en noir se tenait une fillette d'une dizaine d'années. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche et ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage angélique.

"Patron, bienvenu dans ce que les humains appellent communément le purgatoire, dit l'enfant. Ton esprit est actuellement bloqué entre la vie et la mort. La suite dépendra de ce qui ce passera dans cette salle. Je suis Nawël et je serai ta guide. Je suis là pour t'aider, peu importe le chemin que tu choisiras."

Sonné, le Patron prit le temps d'analyser cette fillette qui parlait avec de grands mots, mais qui semblait si jeune. Il était donc bloqué entre ciel et terre, hein ? Situation ironique, lui qui se considérait comme le maitre des enfers.

"Écoute gamine, ça fait un moment que je suis coincé ici. Donc je vais t'expliquer la situation. Où tu me fais sortir d'ici gentiment et tout se passera bien pour toi, ou tu n'y mets pas du tien et cela risque de très mal finir. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis capable. Alors gamine ? Elle est où la sortie ?"

Le Patron s'approcha de l'enfant, espérant lui faire peur par sa carrure. Nullement impressionnée, Nawël prit le temps de remettre l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

"Et que feras-tu , demanda-t-elle. Ici, tu n'es rien. Tu n'as pas d'arme, pas de contact, aucun moyen de pression."

Le Patron allait la couper, mais la petite reprit sur un ton ferme :

"Et si tu penses utiliser la violence sur moi, sache qu'il me suffit d'un claquement de doigts pour apparaître et disparaître à ma guise. Néanmoins, ta réaction confirme ce que m'ont dit les autres. Tu n'es pas un cas facile...

-Un cas facile ?

-Il existe deux types de personnes : ceux qui se laissent faire et nous laissent les guider et ceux qu'on doit forcer et mettre sur la voix. Tu fais partie de ces derniers."

Le Patron grommela :

"Et ils me mettent une gamine pour espérer me dompter.

-Ne me juge pas trop vite, dit Nawël dans un sourire mystérieux. Je suis douée avec les cas difficiles. Je les trouve fascinants."

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna et claqua dans ses mains. Aussitôt, le blanc de la pièce s'illumina et laissa apparaître plusieurs images représentant des souvenirs du Patron.

"Maintenant, finit le blabla. Commençons par le commencement. Parle-moi de toi."

Le Patron remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Tu te fous de moi la gamine ? Je ne suis pas un type qui tape causette."

La petite laissa apparaître une moue moqueuse.

"Qui t'a dit que tu avais le choix ? J'ai besoin de te connaitre, de savoir comment tu en es arrivé là. Et si tu refuses de parler, soit. Je t'y obligerai."

À nouveau, la blonde tapa dans ses mains. L'une des images s'agrandit sous la mine impassible du Patron. Doucement, les personnages sur la photo se mirent à bouger et du son s'en dégagea. Si l'homme en noir refusait de coopérer, ses souvenirs le feraient pour lui.


	3. Chapter 2

**Avertissement : **

**Même si je pense que cette partie sera publiée le 25, elle ne comporte aucun esprit de Noël. Ce chapitre va contenir une scène de torture. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Donc si vous ne voulez pas la lire, sautez ce chapitre et attendez le prochain.**

**Sinon... Joyeuses fêtes !**

**P.S : Je prends du retard sur tout en ce moment… Je réponds aux reviews du chapitre précédent rapidement.**

* * *

><p>Une pièce d'ombre venait d'apparaître sur les murs. Des gouttes semblaient tomber du plafond. Au centre de la pièce, un homme était ligoté à une chaise branlante. Son visage était couvert de plaies.<p>

"Et bien, intervint une voix dans l'ombre. Je suis sûre qu'il te reste assez de force pour hurler."

* * *

><p>Nawël et le Patron virent un homme en noir sortir de l'ombre, une cigarette fixée entre ses lèvres. Le Patron se reconnut sans mal. Un sourire mauvais prit place sur ces lèvres. Cette gamine allait apprécier ce qu'elle allait voir. Nawël remarqua qu'il semblait mijoter quelque chose.<p>

"On peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien gamine. Profite du spectacle."

Ils se reconcentrèrent sur la scène, non sans un regard soupçonneux de la fillette.

* * *

><p>Dans la pièce sombre, le Patron du souvenir marcha à pas de félin vers sa victime. Il tourna en rond autour de lui, crachant sa fumée à sa figure. Puis, étant lassé de ce manège, il prit sa cigarette qu'il écrasa sur la main de sa victime. Le brûlé poussa un gémissement, refusant de donner satisfaction au monstre en noir.<p>

Le prédateur rit. Sa proie résistait ? Soit. Le jeu n'en était que plus amusant.

"Je déteste qu'on me double gamin. Il n'y a pas de place pour un autre maitre de la nuit."

Tout en disant cela, le Patron tira violemment sur les cheveux de la victime, le forçant à pencher sa tête en arrière. Il s'approcha de son oreille et l'autre put sentir l'odeur de tabac qui s'échappait de l'homme en noir.

"Je vais tellement jouer avec toi que tu me supplieras d'arrêter. Je vais tellement t'abimer que tes larbins ne te reconnaitront pas quand je leur enverrai ton cadavre."

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna et disparut dans l'ombre de la pièce. Tremblant, la victime tenta de le raisonner :

"Voyons Patron ! On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble ! Que feras-tu sans ton bras droit ?"

À nouveau, un rire froid retentit dans la pièce. Le Patron revint dans la lumière, une tenaille entre ses mains. Il s'approcha des mains du traitre qui étaient liées aux barreaux de la positionna sa tenaille sur les doigts de celui qui avait voulu le défier.

"Je n'ai pas de bras droit, gamin. Je n'ai que des pions. Et malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas très soigneux avec mes jouets."

D'un geste précis, il actionna la tenaille et arracha les ongles de l'homme un par un, savourant l'expression de douleur de sa victime. L'homme ne put retenir ses cris cette fois-ci. Il hurla si fort qu'il en fit trembler les murs. Une fois son forfait accompli, le Patron se releva, laissant son outil au sol. Il sortit une flasque de whisky tandis que l'autre tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Le Patron la leva avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

"À la tienne, gamin !"

Il avala quelques gorgées avant de renverser ce qui restait du liquide sur les mains ensanglantées du pauvre homme. L'homme ne supporta pas la douleur et perdit connaissance. Mais l'homme en noir ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il donna un coup sec dans la chaise qui bascula par terre. Puis il donna de grands coups de pieds dans l'abdomen déjà entaillé de l'homme.

Le Patron fut déçu lorsque plus aucun signe de vie ne sortit de sa victime. Il se pencha et chercha le pouls de l'homme. En vain. Le patron alluma une autre cigarette. Sa troisième depuis le début de son interrogatoire forcé.

Haussant les épaules, il sortit, laissant derrière lui le cadavre. Il devait encore rendre visite à d'autres pions.

* * *

><p>Dans le purgatoire, les images cessèrent de se diffuser. Le Patron bombait le torse, fier de ce qui venait d'être diffusé. Il se tourna avec une expression sadique vers son guide, bien décidé à contempler son visage traumatisé.<p>

Seulement, il fut déçu en constatant que la fillette ne faisait que balancer sa tête de gauche à droite d'une moue déçue.

"Dis-moi, Patron, sais-tu quel âge j'ai ? demanda-t-elle soudainement."

Le concerné ne répondit pas, prenant le temps de juger si la fillette se fichait de lui.

"Pas assez pour connaitre le monde petite, dit-il enfin."

Les joues de Nawël rougirent de colère. Elle s'avança vers l'homme en noir et planta ses yeux gris métallique dans les lunettes noires du Patron.

"Je suis âgée d'environ cinq siècles. Et ça fait quatre mille ans que je fais ce travail. Des abrutis dans ton genre, j'en ai vu des centaines. Et leurs méthodes de tortures étaient bien plus imaginatives que les tiennes. En particulier celles utilisées en temps de guerre. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurait fait pâlir."

Le ton moqueur de la fille énerva le Patron.

"Tu commences à m'agacer gamine...

-Dommage, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. Ces souvenirs m'éclairent sur ta personnalité. Mais le mystère reste entier. Pourquoi t'es-tu pris cette balle, toi qui sembles éliminer tes ennemis un par un."

Le Patron se figea et Nawël sut qu'il cachait quelque chose.

"Il faut croire que certains avaient un coup d'avance sur moi, admit-il crispé."

Nawël hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il ne disait pas tout. Mais elle n'avait pas d'éléments qui prouvaient qu'il mentait, si ce n'est son sixième sens affûté.

"Admettons. La question est donc de savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas vu ce stratagème."

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la pièce s'illumina à nouveau. Le Patron lâcha une injure en reconnaissant le lieu qui se dessinait sur les murs. Son appartement. L'appartement de Mathieu.

Nawël fut ravie de voir un tic déformer le visage de l'homme en costume. Elle ne perdait jamais. La petite blonde savait trouver les points faibles des gens et les exploiter. Cet homme ne souhaitait pas la laisser faire son travail et elle adorait ça. Résoudre des énigmes, comprendre l'instabilité du coeur humain. Le Patron était un mystère. Et aucun mystère ne lui résistait bien longtemps. Avec un grand sourire, la fillette claqua des doigts et l'image prit vie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bon j'ai lu vos critiques sur la scène de torture. Promis, je m'adresse aux experts la prochaine fois. Pour ce chapitre, je suis désolée s'il vous semble étrange. Je crois que j'ai pété un plomb. Surtout pour le caractère de Nawël... Hum... **

**Rien de choquant ici sinon.**

* * *

><p>Quand la scène démarra, le Patron essaya de la situer pour anticiper les futures attaques de la jeune fille. Mais l'image était tellement banale qu'il ne parvenait pas à la replacer dans le temps.<p>

Nawël elle, était intriguée par ce qui se déroulait. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de famille aussi bizarre.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle à manger de l'appartement, toute la famille Sommet était entassée. Le Patron buvait son café, adossé contre un mur, observant les autres derrière ses lunettes. La Fille avait étendu ses pieds sur la table basse pour refaire sa manucure. Au sol, le Hippie fixait le mur en débattant avec lui-même sur l'utilité de coléoptères tandis que le Geek jouait avec sa console, râlant devant la difficulté du jeu. Enfin, au fond de la salle, accoudés à la table, le Panda, le Prof et Mathieu savouraient leurs nourritures en discutant gaiement.<p>

C'était une matinée comme les autres. Aucun tournage n'était prévu aujourd'hui. Ils se réunissaient juste un moment avant de vaquer à leurs propres occupations.

* * *

><p>Nawël plissa les yeux. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si quelque chose lui échappait.<p>

"C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle."

Le Patron ignora sa question. Avec de la chance, la petite se lasserait de ses silences.

"C'est ta nouvelle technique ? se moqua la petite. Je te pensais plus résistant ! Allez Patron. Ne m'oblige pas à chercher moi-même.

-Il faudrait déjà que tu le puisses gamine."

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur les lèvres du guide.

"Tu es dans mon royaume. Tu doutes encore de mes capacités ?"

La petite blonde s'apprêta à claquer des doigts à nouveau avant que le Patron ne se décide à l'arrêter.

"Des colocataires, grommela-t-il.

-Des colocataires ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise gamine ? On cohabite. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que nous étions au royaume des pucelles ? Que le monde était rose ? Que je les appréciais même ? Navré. On se supporte. Ni plus, ni moins."

Le Patron reprit son souffle après cette tirade. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner de la contenance.

"Ils te ressemblent beaucoup pour être de simples colocataires."

Le Patron grogna. Nawël l'ignora.

* * *

><p>Le Patron venait de finir sa tasse. Il s'apprêtait à aller la reposer lorsqu'il sentit une chose se frottait à sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux, cherchant qui était l'imprudent qui se collait à lui. À ses pieds, un chaton blanc se dandinait, passant entre les jambes de l'homme en noir en courbant le dos, ignorant tout du danger qu'il représentait.<p>

Le Patron fronça les sourcils. À table, le Panda vit venir la catastrophe. Il interpella Mathieu qui se précipita sur une boite de friandise qu'il secoua, attirant par-là l'attention du chat qui courut vers la source de nourriture, évitant ainsi un coup de pied du Patron.

Une friandise en bouche, Wifi sauta sur son arbre à chat, ayant totalement oublié l'homme en noir. Le chaton étant en sécurité, Mathieu se permit enfin de respirer. Il sursauta quand le Patron posa violemment sa tasse sur la table.

"La prochaine fois, je t'assure que ta boule de poils se retrouvera dans mes bordels. J'ai des clients qui seraient intéressés."

Mathieu retint un haut-le-coeur et la Fille décida de mettre son grain de sel.

"Ne touche pas au chat, sale pervers !

-Tu pourrais pas continuer de te la fermer gourdasse ? Ou si tu ouvres la bouche, fais-le pour une bonne raison."

La Fille râla face au sous-entendu tandis que Mathieu levait les yeux au ciel. Le Geek ayant senti la tension dans la pièce s'était dépêché de ranger sa console avant de se lever pour s'éclipser discrètement avant d'être à nouveau la victime. Mais les yeux du criminel ne manquaient rien.

"Et bien gamin tu pars déjà ? "

Le petit se figea. Avant que le Patron ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mathieu s'interposa.

"Fous-lui la paix un peu.

-Je ne peux pas toucher au chat ni au gamin. Décide-toi un peu, répliqua l'homme en noir."

Finalement, le Patron saisit sa veste qui trainait sur une chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée. La distraction avait assez duré. Il avait des bordels à faire tourner.

"Fais gaffe ! hurla Mathieu avant que le criminel ne sorte."

Son créateur s'inquiétait toujours pour rien, même s'il le mettait à nerfs avant de partir. Il aurait plutôt dû se faire du souci pour ceux qui croiseraient sa route.

* * *

><p>Le Patron s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement, rien de contraignant n'était passé à l'écran. En n'entendant aucune question, il se mit à chercher sa guide.<p>

Nawël fixait le mur avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle adorait les chats. Les poilus, les sans poils, les petits, les gros, les sournois, les câlins. Et ce chaton était l'un des plus mignons qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Quand elle prit conscience que la scène était terminée et qu'elle devait reprendre son rôle de guide, elle se tourna vers le Patron en toussotant, tentant de reprendre contenance. À cet instant, l'homme en noir avait vraiment cru voir une enfant et non un ange censé décider de son destin.

"Des colocataires hein ?

-Je ne vais pas te le répéter cent fois gamine.

-Ton créateur a l'air bien inquiet pour toi pourtant."

Le criminel se tendit. Elle savait.

"Comment ? demanda-t-il, déstabilisé.

-J'ai toujours un coup d'avance. Alors Patron, tu vas te décider à jouer franc-jeu ?"

Que savait-elle réellement ? Cette fille jouait avec lui, et il détestait ça.

"Pourquoi continuer tout ça si tu es déjà au courant de tout ?

-On apprend beaucoup plus sur les gens quand on les confronte à leurs actes. Dans tous les cas, je suis sûre que tu me caches des choses sur eux.

-Ce sont des pions. Je m'en sers et je les brise. Ils sont comme les autres."

Comme une vieille ritournelle, les murs s'illuminèrent à nouveau, venant appuyer les propos du Patron.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonne année ! (Oui c'est cliché)**

**Dans cette partie, certains reconnaitront la scène de mon OS "La fois de trop". J'en reprends beaucoup l'idée . Disons que c'est le point de vu du Patron pour le coup. Du coup, pas besoin de l'avoir lu. C'est juste pour ceux qui auront un air de déjà vu.**

**Bon courage à ceux qui ont cours demain. J'vous aime ! **

* * *

><p>Le Patron venait de rentrer d'une dure journée. Un de ses concurrents avait essayé de semer la zizanie dans ses bordels et il avait dû rétablir l'ordre à sa manière. En rentrant à l'appartement, il remarqua que les autres étaient absents. Une citrouille découpée trainait sur la table du salon. Depuis quand son créateur fêtait Halloween ? Puis il repéra un jeu de Ds posé pas loin et comprit que cela était un coup du Geek.<p>

Aussitôt, il lui vint à l'esprit un moyen de se détendre. D'un pas félin, il grimpa les escaliers en sifflotant. Il se dirigea par habitude jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de l'enfant de la maison. Souriant, il ouvrit la porte, prêt à terroriser le Geek. Déçu, il constata que la pièce était vide. Il vérifia si l'enfant ne se cachait pas, en vain. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une autre idée lui vint en tête. Le gamin voulait fêter Halloween ? Il allait l'aider. Un rire roque s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire tandis qu'il rejoignait sa propre chambre pour prendre son matériel.

* * *

><p>Dans le purgatoire, Nawël essayait de suivre la scène tout en gardant un oeil sur le Patron. Quand celui présent sur l'image affichait une moue sadique et fière d'elle, celui qui était à ses côtés laissait entrevoir une expression neutre. Il ne laissait rien percevoir.<p>

La fillette commençait à comprendre comment était censé fonctionner le personnage. Habituellement, il se serait vanter, aurait ri d'avance de ce qui allait ce passer. Qu'est-ce qui réussissait à clore les lèvres de cet étrange individu ?

Le Patron se sentit fixé. Il se tourna vers sa guide qui s'était déjà reconcentrait sur les images vivantes. Lui aurait préféré fermer les yeux.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre du Geek, le Patron venait de réunir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait vérifié que l'appartement était bien vide avant de bloquer la porte du gamin. Puis avec un couteau, il s'était mis à découper les peluches du gamin qu'il avait recouvert de substance gluante rougeâtre. Le Patron avait ensuite vidé les placards du gamer, ne se souciant pas de tout renverser sur le sol. Il avait trouvé toute sorte de manettes pour consoles. Le criminel s'était saisi des plus vieilles qui possédaient encore un fil. Il attacha les câbles électriques au coup des peluches dégoulinantes et les suspendit au plafond. Puis il répartit le reste des jouets un peu partout dans la pièce.<p>

Prenant un peu d'espace pour admirer la scène, il émit un grognement appréciateur. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Les autres étaient rentrés. Le Patron débloqua la porte et se posta au milieu de la scène pour accroitre son effet. Des claquements retentirent dans les escaliers et les pas se rapprochèrent du criminel. La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas, laissant apparaitre la bouille du gamer. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant le décor de sa chambre.

"Tu aimes mon décor pour Halloween gamin ? demanda la voix roque du Patron."

Le Geek ne dit rien. Pas de gémissement, aucun hurlement. Cela déstabilisa l'homme en noir. Doucement, le gamin s'avança dans la pièce, ignorant le criminel. Il détacha ses peluches une à une dans un silence pesant. Au rez-de-chaussée, le Patron entendit Mathieu qui envisageait de se rendre à l'étage. Il fila, ne voulant pas être surpris par son créateur.

* * *

><p>"C'est dégueulasse, hurla Nawël, faisant sursauter le Patron. Mais il t'avait fait quoi ton "coloc" hein ? Que tu fasses subir ça à ceux qui sont sur ton chemin, d'accord. Mais lui n'était même pas là."<p>

Le Patron hésita à répondre. Puis il murmura d'une voix basse.

"Je te l'ai dit gamine. Les gens sont des pions. Ce gamin en fait partie.

-J'aime trouver des points positifs à chaque situation. Mais tu as détruit ses souvenirs, cria-t-elle en serrant les poings."

L'enfant tentait de garder le contrôle de la situation. Tout semblait lui échapper.

"Ça va, ce ne sont que des objets, râla le plus grand.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que les gens sont prêts à mettre comme affection dans un simple objet. Tu ne sais pas non plus ce qu'ils seraient prêts à faire pour ne pas le perdre."

Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres de Nawël tandis qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans ses souvenirs. Les murs grésillèrent un instant avant que la petite ne se reprenne et que la scène ne redémarre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle avait une mission à terminer.

* * *

><p>Il fila dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui le Geek qui n'avait toujours rien dit. La réaction du gamin était bizarre. Ça devait être l'effet de la puberté. Le Patron haussa les épaules. Dommage, il s'était donné du mal pour rien.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard se fut une odeur de fumée qui emplit les narines du criminel. Il entendit les cris paniqués de son créateur qui provenait de la cour de l'immeuble. Se laissant porter par sa curiosité, le Patron rejoint le reste de la troupe à l'extérieur.

Au centre de la cour, les affaires du Geek brûlaient dans les flammes. Son créateur et les autres essayaient tant bien que mal d'éteindre les flammes. Le gamer ne bougeait pas. Il observait le feu dansait. Lentement, il saisit sa casquette et la jeta dans les cendres. Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, là où le Patron bloquait le passage.

Il leva ses yeux bleus sur l'homme en noir. Le criminel n'y vit que du vide.

"Essaye un peu de ruiner ma vie maintenant qu'il n'en reste plus rien, dit le Geek sans trembler."

Sans s'attarder ni se retourner, le petit bouscula le Patron et rejoint l'appartement. Des regards accusateurs se posèrent sur l'homme en noir. Le Patron les ignora. Il tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Essayant de ne pas trembler, il s'avança vers le feu et tira la casquette hors des cendres, faisant attention à ne pas se bruler. Il la secoua, enlevant les saletés présentes dessus. Il entendait les jérémiades de Mathieu.

Le Patron sentait une drôle de sensation prendre logis au sein de son ventre. Et elle était loin d'être agréable. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait fait plus. Beaucoup plus à d'autres gens. Des centaines de personnes souhaitaient sa mort. Mais lorsqu'il faisait une crasse au gamin, il finissait toujours par revenir vers lui. Or, il avait l'impression que cette fois ne serait pas comme d'habitude. Et ça le bouffait. Dieu que ça le bouffait.

"T'as été trop loin cette fois Patron."

Les autres personnalités venaient de rentrer. Il ne restait que Mathieu et lui.

"Et quoi gamin ? Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Sauvez les apparences. Il devait conserver son masque. Ne pas montrer que les autres pouvaient avoir une influence sur lui. Il était libre. Puissant et libre. Le Patron ne dépendait de personne. Rien ne l'atteignait.

Mathieu secoua la tête, déçu par son comportement.

"T'es un abruti mec. Sérieux quoi. Magne-toi d'aller t'excuser, même si tu n'en penses pas un mot.

-Ou sinon ?"

Il fallait qu'il joue son rôle. Jusqu'au bout. Quitte à se faire haïr aussi par son créateur.

"Tu le feras, assura Mathieu."

Traînant les pieds, le Patron rentra dans l'immeuble, la casquette toujours en main. Il détestait s'excuser, mais il allait le faire. Il prétendrait que son créateur l'avait forcé.

* * *

><p>L'image sur les murs se brouilla. Le criminel se renfrogna.<p>

* * *

><p>Le Patron voulait faire sobre. Efficace. Il avait trouvé une console dernière génération et avait glissé la casquette du gamin dans la boite. Il refusait de faire ça en public. Il s'était contenté de laisser la boite devant la porte du gamin avant de filer pour se cacher dans ses bordels. Il était hors de question que les autres le prennent pour une gonzesse.<p>

Cela avait apaisé la situation. Le Geek ne lui avait pas pardonné immédiatement. Mais de jour en jour, il lui ré-accordait des regards, jusqu'à accepter de manger dans la même pièce que l'homme en noir. Quelque chose était brisé. Et le Patron n'était pas sûr que cela pouvait se réparer.

* * *

><p>"Tu prétends jouer avec les autres comme tu jouerais aux échecs. Mais tu as plié devant ton créateur. Tu es beaucoup plus manipulable que tu en as l'air.<p>

-Personne ne m'ordonne quoi que ce soit, grogna le criminel.

-Dans ce cas, tu t'es excusé de ton plein grè. Eprouverais tu des remords ?"

Des remords, hein ? Le Patron passa une main dans ses cheveux. Rien ici ne pourrait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation.

"J'ai tapé où ça faisait mal, rit Nawël. Or, si tu éprouves ce genre d'émotions... Ça veut dire que tu as de l'affection pour tes colocataires."

Le Patron secoua la tête, tentant de nier. La petite l'ignora et claqua dans ses mains, soudainement prise d'une poussée d'énergie.

"Ça devient intéressant. Résumons cela. Tu apprécies tes colocataires, mais tu le caches sous tes airs grognons. Tu cherches aussi à le dissimuler à tout prix. La question est : pourquoi ? Juste pour ton image ? Qui irait ruiner ta réputation ? Tes colocataires ? Je ne pense pas."

La fillette se mit à tourner en rond pour approfondir sa réflexion. Elle jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

"Je pense qu'ils ont un rapport avec la balle que tu as reçu, dit-elle enfin. Je crois même savoir qu'ils sont au centre de l'action."

Elle savait. Là encore, elle l'avait dupé. Le sang du Patron se glaça. Il attendit la conclusion de sa guide qui ne ferait que l'enfoncer encore plus.

"Tu les as protéger hein ? C'est pour ça que tu es ici. Tu n'es pas totalement mauvais, dit-elle gentiment. C'est dommage que tu le caches ainsi."

Les murs s'illuminèrent. Le dernier lieu qu'avait visité le Patron s'afficha et le criminel sut qu'il allait devoir revivre les moments d'avant sa pseudo mort.


	6. Chapter 5

**Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Profitez bien...**

**#JesuisCharlie**

**Une pensée pour leurs familles...**

* * *

><p>Le soleil était couché. Le Patron aimait l'hiver. Les journées étaient plus courtes et les rues la nuit moins peuplées. Les gens n'aimaient pas rester dehors lorsqu'il faisait froid. Lui s'en foutait. Une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, il marchait d'un pas de félin, comme à son habitude. L'homme en noir longeait les murs, n'étant qu'une ombre parmi les autres.<p>

Derrière ses lunettes noires, le Patron plissait les yeux. Il n'avait que peu dormis ces derniers jours et il enchainait les migraines. Mathieu souffrait et cela se ressentait chez ses personnalités. L'homme voulait rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Il avait donc emprunté les rues insalubres qui lui évitaient un détour de plusieurs minutes. De toute manière, qui oserait s'en prendre à lui.

Au détour d'une rue, il reconnut deux dealers du quartier qui martelaient de coup un homme au sol. Le Patron s'apprêtait à l'ignorer lorsqu'il reconnut un petit "mais gros" étouffé.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle, Nawël sursauta. Cet homme était bien le dernier qu'elle aurait vu dans ce genre de scène.<p>

"Il a l'habitude de se mettre dans des situations pareilles ? demanda-t-elle."

Le Patron resta fixé sur l'image, appréhendant la suite.

"Il vit trop dans les nuages. Quand il prend trop de drogues, il ne se rend pas compte du danger autour de lui."

Nawel hocha la tête.

"Tu aurais pu le laisser ici."

Le Patron hésita. Puis il se résigna. De toute manière, elle savait.

"C'est mon frère, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout."

* * *

><p>Son corps se tendit tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour pour se placer face aux dealers.<p>

"Hey bien gamin ? Je veux jouer moi aussi. Rendons tout cela plus équitable.

-Dégage mec, ce type nous doit du pognon. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, dit-il.

-Marc, l'interpella l'autre.

-Ta gueule putain ! Et toi dégage ! T'as un problème avec la langue française connard ?"

Le Patron sourit. Il glissa une main dans sa veste discrètement et s'avança vers le dénommé Marc.

"Mec faut qu'on dégage, murmura l'autre."

Une fois face à lui, le Patron se pencha vers son oreille.

"C'est con que tu sois tombé sur moi ce soir gamin."

Un coup de feu retentit dans la nuit. Le corps de l'homme s'écroula, du sang dégoulinant de son abdomen. L'autre hurla et tenta de s'enfuir. En vain. Il rejoint son comparse au sol tandis que le Patron rangeait son révolver. Du pied, il poussa l'un des cadavres qui l'empêchait de passer et s'avança vers la victime.

"Franchement gamin, tu es le dernier mec que j'aurai cru trouver là.

-Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien gros."

Le hippie plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et retint un haut-le-coeur. L'homme en noir grimaça. Il ne manquait plus que le gamin lui vomisse dessus.

"Et je parie que tu t'es foutu dans un tel état que tu ne peux pas marcher.

-Je me suis fait piétiner par un troupeau de poneys rose, gros.

-Oué... Évidemment... Bordel gamin, tu choisis mal ton moment, dit-il en sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur lui vriller le crâne."

Il se pencha, releva le Hippie et l'obligea à passer un bras autour de son épaule pour le soutenir. Tanguant, ils se mirent à avancer dans les rues, tentant de rejoindre l'appartement.

"J'crois qu'ils m'ont pris ma porte gros, murmura le hippie.

-Bien sûr. Si seulement ils ne t'avaient pris que ça."

Le hippie était couvert de bleus. Sa lèvre était fendue et laissait un filet de sang couler le long de sa bouche. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de l'immeuble lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur terrassa le Patron. L'homme s'adossa contre le mur, tentant de ne pas laisser tomber le hippie à terre.

"Gros ? Questionna l'autre."

Le Patron serra les dents, prit une grosse inspiration et se remit en route.

"On repart gamin. Appuie-toi sur moi ou on n'est pas prêt de s'en sortir.

-C'est dingue, je pensais justement que tu n'allais pas t'en sortir. Ça fait un bail Patron."

L'homme se figea. Putain ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il serra ses dents, ne sachant que faire. Le hippie était appuyé sur lui. Il ne pouvait atteindre son révolver. Il ne voyait pas son agresseur qui était derrière lui mais avait bien reconnu sa voix. Ce type l'avait aidé à conquérir la moitié de la ville avant que le Patron ne l'éjecte de ses affaires. Il avait la rancune tenace. À nouveau, une vague de douleur submergea le Patron. Celui-ci vacilla, ne sentant pas son adversaire venir derrière lui. Il sentit le bout d'un canon se poser contre son dos et pesta.

"C'est con hein ? Toi qui règnes dans l'ombre de cette ville. Crever aussi bêtement... C'en est presque ridicule."

Le Patron entendit la sécurité de l'arme qui sautait. Dans un sursaut, il poussa le hippie à terre, surprenant son agresseur. Il se retourna et saisit le poignet de l'homme en tentant de lui faire lâcher son arme. Les deux se débâtirent sous les paroles floues du hippie. Deux coups retentirent dans la bataille. Les yeux de l'autre s'écarquillèrent. Il s'était tiré une balle dans la jambe accidentellement. Il s'écroula au sol en hurlant, laissant tomber l'arme plus loin. Le Patron lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le hippie afin de vérifier que l'autre balle ne l'avait pas touché. Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur le drogué. Une douleur lui vrilla la poitrine et un nouveau mal de tête le prit. Il tomba, laissant échapper un gémissement. Putain ! Il y était presque ! Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir si facilement ? Son agresseur avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour entrainer le Patron dans sa chute. Sa vue se brouilla. Il tenta de bouger sa tête afin de plonger son regard dans celui du hippie qui tout d'un coup semblait se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Puis le noir l'envahit. Quand il se réveilla, il était dans une grande pièce blanche. Coincé entre ciel et terre.

* * *

><p>"Oh... Laissa échapper Nawël.<p>

-Je te l'accorde gamine, cette fin est loin d'être à la hauteur de ma légende. »

Le Patron s'étira. Il voulait changer de sujet le plus rapidement possible.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, laissa échapper la fillette, c'est le pourquoi du comment.

-Tu as vu les images gamines.

-Certes. Mais je suis sure que tu ne te seras jamais laissé avoir dans ton état normal. Et puis ton visage était déformé, comme si tu faisais un effort. Bref, tu n'étais pas au top. Pourquoi ? »

Le Patron souffla. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu tuer ce type aussi si le destin ne s'était pas ligué contre lui. Il baissa la tête, rencontrant les yeux de la petite blonde qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, tentant d'avoir un air sévère.

« J'écoute, répéta-t-elle. »

Le Patron céda. De toute manière, il était coincé ici. Et elle en avait déjà trop vu pour qu'il se risque à mentir bêtement.

« Tu as remarqué que nous n'étions pas des gens normaux gamine. Mathieu s'est fait enfermer dans un asile quelques mois avant. On s'en est remis, mais c'est le genre de chose qui laisse des traces. Physiquement comme mentalement.

-Dans un asile ? »

Pour répondre à sa question, les écrans s'allumèrent une nouvelle fois. Le Patron se crispa.

« Putain, hurla-t-il. Je croyais que tout ça était terminé !

-On dirait que le purgatoire juge qu'il y a encore une chose dont je devrais être au courant. »

Nawël donna un coup de coude à l'homme en noir, ignorant son expression menaçante.

« Allez. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, railla-t-elle. »

* * *

><p>Mathieu avait réussi. Il avait lutté. Les psychiatres voulaient lui faire avaler des médicaments ? Soit. Il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Le soir, dupant la caméra, il se dépêchait de se débarrasser des gélules. L'enfermement et la solitude avaient été difficiles. Surtout la solitude. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser sortir ses personnalités. C'était trop dangereux pour eux. Sauf que celles-ci n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ils frappaient tous contre ses barrières mentales, ne voulant pas voir leur créateur sombrer.<p>

Mathieu avait préparé son évasion depuis des semaines. Il s'était arrangé pour trafiquer les caméras, empêchant les médecins de la surveiller. Il avait subtilisé les clés d'une infirmière et en avait profité. Il y allait à l'aveugle. Mais le schizophrène n'avait pas le choix.

Par miracle ou par chance, il n'avait croisé personne jusqu'à la sortie. Il était dans le dernier sas lorsque le docteur Frédéric l'avait surpris. L'homme tentait de le raisonner tout en tirant sur son téléphone pour appeler la sécurité.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer l'appel. Mathieu, tremblant, avait fléchi. À l'intérieur, le Patron avait saisi sa chance. Il était sorti, utilisant les dernières forces de Mathieu qui venait de tomber au sol. Le Patron vacilla puis laissa un sourire dément illuminer son visage sous l'expression terrifiée du psychiatre.

« I'm back gamin, murmura-t-il avec un mauvais accent en s'approchant de leur tortionnaire. »

L'homme ne put pas fuir. Le Patron le saisit violemment par la chemise et le souleva du sol, le plaquant contre le mur. Sa bouche se rapprocha de lui afin qu'il puisse entendre ses murmures. L'autre essaya de se défendre.

« Pitié, cria le médecin. Pitié !

-Navré gamin, ce n'est pas un mot que je connais ça. Tu vas regretter d'avoir touché à ma famille. »

Il le relâcha et le médecin retomba sur ses jambes. Aussitôt, son poing vola dans le visage du psychiatre. Il s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche quand il entendit le téléphone de l'homme sonner. Agacé, mais pensant d'abord à sa survie, le Patron sortit son révolver qui était apparu en même temps que lui et tira une balle dans le crâne du médecin. Puis il se dépêcha de ramasser son créateur au sol qui était coincé entre la folie et la raison. Il le hissa sur son dos et se dépêcha de sortir.

Pas mal de personnes lui devaient une faveur. Il ferait en sorte de faire disparaitre l'existence du docteur. Il se débrouillerait pour qu'on les oublie. Et si d'autres essayaient de toucher au gamin, ils les tueraient. Tous.

* * *

><p>Nawël siffla. Sa vie était vraiment passionnante. Elle s'exclama :<p>

« Cette image ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Je devrais t'envoyer direct sous terre, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de raisonnable, dit-elle dans un sourire complice. J'ai envie de croire en toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là gamine ?

-Tu retournes chez toi Patron. Prends garde ce sera ta dernière chance. Fais attention à ne pas la gâcher. Je vais me mettre à dos mes supérieurs pour ton compte alors ne ruine pas tout. »

Nawël vu le visage de l'homme en noir se tordre et rit.

« Relax. Ils ont l'habitude à force. Ils savent que je n'en fais qu'à ma tête. J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer en tout cas. Tu es un cas intéressant. On a envie de te baffer, mais tu es intéressant.

-On ne va pas tomber dans les niaiseries gamines. Comment marche le retour ?

-Comme ça. »

La fillette claqua des doigts et le Patron tomba au sol. La salle blanche se transforma pour finalement laisser le Patron flotter dans les airs.

« Parce que tu as été à demi coopératif, tu risques d'avoir mal en te réveillant. J'aurai pu enlever ce côté désagréable, mais c'est pour te punir d'avoir été si vulgaire, rit-elle. On se reverra, Patron. Sois sage, même si ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on dit à des balourds dans ton genre. »

L'homme ne put répondre. Tout son corps était figé. Il entendit un nouveau claquement de doigts et se sentit chuter à toute vitesse. Autour de lui, il vit sa vie défilée et les paroles de Nawël résonner dans l'air. Un poids bloqua sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Il ferma les yeux. Et ce fut le noir.


	7. Chapter 6

**Voilà, le dernier chapitre ! **

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic. C'est l'une des rares où tout c'est déroulé facilement dans ma tête. Comme si tout coulait de source. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette clôture et qu'elle vous changera un peu les idées.**

* * *

><p>C'est dans un grand sursaut que le Patron ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait la douleur se propageait dans tout son corps et se sentait flotter. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout lui semblait flou. Et cette désagréable sensation qui lui mitraillait la tête. La gamine n'avait pas menti.<p>

Quand cela s'atténua, il reconnut sans mal le laboratoire du prof. Il était chez lui. Grinçant des dents sous la douleur, il tenta de se redresser. Une main le dissuada bien vite, le plaquant contre le matelas. Levant la tête, il rencontra les yeux sévères de son créateur.

« Le prof a dit que tu ne devais pas bouger, dit Mathieu. Essaye de te relever et je n'hésiterai pas à t'attacher.

-Si tu aimais cette pratique gamin, il aurait fallu me le dire plus tôt. On aurait pu s'amuser tous les deux.

-T'as pas le droit de me sortir ça, mec. Pas quand tu nous as fait la peur de notre vie, répondit Mathieu d'une voix tremblante. »

Le schizophrène avait les larmes aux yeux. Prêtes à sortir. L'homme en noir s'apprêtait à sortir une autre remarque quand il remarqua au fond du labo, entassés sur un canapé, les corps du Panda, du Geek, du prof et de la fille. Les quatre s'étaient endormis, terrassés par la fatigue due à leurs insomnies de ces derniers jours.

« Hey gamin, il est où le drogué ? demanda le Patron soudain inquiet en constatant l'absence du Hippie.

-Je lui ai foutu un somnifère dans son verre. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne prend rien. Depuis qu'on est venu vous chercher en fait. Bref, quand il est à jeun comme ça, il se fait beaucoup trop de mal.

-Le hippie ? Sans aucune drogue dans le sang ? T'es pas sérieux gamin ? se moqua le Patron.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment il pense que c'est de sa faute si tu es dans cet état. »

Le Patron grimaça. Évidemment. L'autre shooté avait dû vendre la mèche. Décident de jouer le tout pour le tout, il répondit :

« Franchement gamin… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête, mais on s'est tous les deux que si une balle a fini dans ma poitrine, c'est par ma faute et uniquement par la mienne. Ça fait partie de mes petits trafics. »

Le Patron pria pour que ça passe. Après tout, il n'avait pas totalement menti.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, dit Mathieu. »

Sur le canapé, le Geek venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore somnolent, il se les frotta et entendu la conversation de son créateur. A présent bien réveillé, il se leva en vitesse et courut vers le lit où était allongé le Patron. Ne suivant que ses instincts, il se jeta sur lui et enroula ses bras autour du coup de l'homme en noir.

« Patron, geignit le plus jeune. »

Le criminel sentait les larmes du plus petit coulées dans son coup. Il aurait voulu le réprimander, lui dire qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser aller à ces bassesses, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de passer une main maladroite dans le dos du gamer. Lui qui l'avait évité ces dernières semaines… Quelque part, cela toucher le Patron. À l'écart, Mathieu les observait, ému à son tour.

Lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses deux personnalités, il était parti lui-même à leurs recherches. Il avait trouvé un hippie à terre, en larmes, autour de deux corps au sol. Le premier lui était inconnu, mais il s'était figé devant la veste ensanglantée du Patron. Heureusement, avec l'aide de ses autres personnalités, ils avaient pu ramener le hippie et le Patron à l'appartement. Le Prof les avait tout de suite pris en charge.

Mathieu avait bien cru qu'il allait perdre sa personnalité la plus obscure. Le Prof ne lui avait pas caché son état critique. Le Patron était plongé dans un état critique. Nul ne savait s'il se réveillerait. Cela s'était répercuté sur toute la famille. Comme si le traumatisme de l'asile n'avait pas été suffisant.

Tous refusaient de se nourrir et passaient leurs temps dans le labo. En bon père de famille, Mathieu avait dû les forcer à manger un par un. Même le prof pourtant si responsable avait rechigné. Le Patron était déjà dans un sale état. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre un autre.

Très vite, les autres personnalités se réveillèrent. En constatant l'absence du Geek à leurs côtés et le réveil du Patron, ils foncèrent vers le lit. Des cris de joie résonnèrent dans le labo. Constatant la fatigue du Patron qui tentait de le masquer, le Prof ordonna à tout le monde de sortir, infusant une dernière seringue d'anti douleur au Patron. Tous se glissèrent dehors, laissant l'homme en noir dans le silence. Terrassé, le Patron ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit au milieu de la nuit pour croiser le regard troublé du hippie. Il se redressa, se faisant ainsi crier par le drogué.

« Le Prof a dit que tu ne devais pas faire ça gros.

- Le Prof n'est pas là gamin. Je fais ce que je veux. »

Ignorant la mine répressive du Hippie. Il s'assit sur le lit.

« T'es pas en train de dormir gamin ? Si tu veux me rejoindre il y a moyen que l'on s'arrange. »

Le Hippie ne répondit pas. Il fixait un point invisible derrière le criminel.

« Pourquoi tu as menti gros ?

-De quoi tu parles, gamin ? »

Les yeux du Hippie se détournèrent du mur.

« Tu as dit à Mathieu que tout était de ta faute. J'étais peut-être dans un mauvais état gros, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. »

Le Patron afficha une mine grave. Ce type le surprendrait toujours. Avec le taux de drogues qu'il avait eu dans le sang, il réussissait encore à garder des brides de souvenirs ?

« Ce que Mathieu ignore ne peut lui nuire. Et puis, ce ne sont pas ces minables de dealers qui m'ont pris par derrière gamin.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas croisé si je ne m'étais pas mis dans un tel état, gros. Je suis désolé. »

Le Patron grimaça. Il venait de bouger trop vivement.

« On va pas chialer comme des gonzesses non plus gamin. Arrête de te prendre la tête pour ça. Je suis vivant. »

Je suis à la maison, voulu-t-il rajouter. En vain. Les mots ne sortirent pas. Le Hippie hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Il se leva, s'apprêta à sortir, mais se stoppa sur le seuil de la porte.

« Ne refais plus ça gros. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit capable de supporter encore un truc de ce genre, murmura le drogué en baissant les yeux. »

Doucement, il referma la porte sans bruit. Le Patron se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il était en vie. En vie.

* * *

><p>Le criminel trainait les pieds. Depuis l'incident d'il y a quelques mois, Mathieu refusait de le laisser seul tout le temps et le forçait à participer à des moments « familiaux ». C'est ainsi que le schizophrène avait trouvé l'idée merveilleuse d'une ballade dans le parc à deux pas de chez eux. Le Patron avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir un baby-sitter.<p>

Les rares passants les dévisageaient. Il était rare de trouver sept personnes au visage identiques. Mathieu avait résolu le problème en prétendant qu'ils étaient des septuplés, refusant de s'étaler sur les détails.

Une fois dans le parc, ils se séparèrent. L'endroit était grand, assez pour que chacun puisse respirer de son côté. Le printemps débutait et les arbres commençaient à fleurir. Le soleil brillait, donnant à cette journée un arrière-gout de cliché américain.

Une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, le Patron marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le lac au milieu du lieu. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Mathieu qui tentait de résonner le Hippie qui refusait de lâcher un arbre. Le drogué avait mis du temps à reprendre ses activités. Mais d'un certain côté, cela rassurait les autres habitants de la maison. Il était revenu dans son état normal.

Près de l'eau, l'homme en noir aperçut le Geek qui semblait avoir entamé une conversation passionnante avec un vieil homme. Peu rassuré, le Patron s'approcha. Depuis quelque temps, il s'était découvert un côté surprotecteur pour les autres personnalités et son créateur.

« Hey gamin, l'interpella-t-il, on ne m'invite pas à la petite sauterie ? »

Le Geek leva les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi, suite aux derniers événements avait pas mal évolué. Il semblait s'être rendu compte que le Patron n'était pas si invincible qu'il le prétendait.

« Nous embête pas Patron, le parc est grand. Le monsieur me raconte l'histoire de ce lac.

-Un lac n'a pas d'histoire gamin. Cette eau doit être là depuis pas mal d'années. Bien avant que ce type soit né. »

Le vieil homme ignora le pic en souriant. Cette petite bataille semblait l'amuser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gris tout en laissant ses yeux se perdent sur les reflets de l'étendue d'eau.

« Vous vous trompez, monsieur. Certes, le lac en tant que lui-même n'a pas d'histoire. Mais il est le spectateur de millier de vies qui se créent chaque jour. Il est sûr que s'il pouvait parler, il en aurait des choses à vous raconter. »

Devinant que le Patron allait sortir une remarque méchante, le Geek lui envoya son coude dans les côtes. Il ignora le regard glacé de l'homme en noir derrière ses lunettes.

« Et qu'aurait-il à raconter ? demanda le gamer.

-Des tas de choses, mon bon monsieur. Des histoires d'amour, des rires, mais aussi des pleurs. Tiens, commençons déjà par son nom.

-Et depuis quand donne-t-on des noms aux lacs ? Grommela l'homme en noir.

-Sérieusement Patron, si tu t'en fiches, vas-t-en. »

Le criminel se tue, lâchant tout de même un soupir pour souligner son désaccord. Il ne voulait pas laisser le gamin seul.

« Le lac n'avait pas de nom au début. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai lu. Je suis un grand passionné de légendes et de comtes. Celui-là en possède beaucoup.

-Mais c'est quoi son nom ? S'énerva le Geek, impatient.

-Nawël. »

À ce nom, le Patron sursauta, s'attirant les moues interrogatrices des deux autres hommes. Nawël. Comme la fille de ce rêve si trouble. Il bredouilla des paroles floues tout en les invitant à continuer.

« C'est bizarre comme nom pour un lac, fit remarquer le gamer.

-Il porte le nom d'une enfant. Je vous parlais d'histoire tragique, en voici une. Un homme a donné le nom de sa sœur cadette à ce lac en sa mémoire. La pauvre enfant s'est noyée dans ces eaux.

-C'est triste, commenta le plus jeune. Elle a glissé ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est une des autres légendes de ce lieu, sourit le vieil homme. Son frère lui avait offert un pendentif en or avant de partir en guerre. On raconte que la petite a perdu son bijou dans le lac et qu'elle a tenté de le récupérer. Je suppose qu'elle a dû glisser à l'eau, mais qu'elle ne savait pas nager. »

Le Patron resta silencieux. Était-ce une simple coïncidence ?

« Sa famille a dû être dévastée, murmura le Geek.

-Enterrer son enfant doit être la pire chose dans ce monde, acquiesça l'homme aux cheveux gris. En tout cas, beaucoup de curieux viennent observer ce lac. Il paraîtrait que le pendentif est encore dans l'eau. Un bijou aussi vieux doit valoir son pesant d'or. »

Le gamer s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'au fond du parc, une voix les interpella. Mathieu tirait le Hippie par le haut de son tee-shirt d'une main tandis qu'il agitait l'autre en l'air. Il était temps de rentrer. Les deux personnalités saluèrent le vieil homme et rejoignirent leur créateur. Le Patron n'écoutait pas les conversations des autres. Il était focalisé sur le lac. Une fois rentré à l'appartement, il mit de côté cette histoire dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait des bordels à gérer.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de la nuit, le Patron ne réussissait pas à fermer l'œil. Soupirant, il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de l'appartement, laissant un mot à Mathieu au cas où. Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent au parc désormais vide. Reproduisant le chemin de la matinée, il marcha vers le lac et entreprit d'en faire le tour. Son insomnie n'était pas prête de cesser. Autant combler sont temps libre. Alors qu'il arrivait à la moitié du lac, il aperçut quelque chose qui brillait dans l'eau, illuminé par les rayons de la lune. Tremblant, il remonta sa manche et plongea la main dans l'eau, extirpant un bijou de la vase. Il le porta à ses yeux et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un ange articulé miniature, pendu à une chaîne en or.<p>

« Gros, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques. »

Le Patron sursauta, manquant de tomber à l'eau. Il dissimula le bijou dans sa main et se retourna en vitesse.

« Putain gamin ! J'aurais pu te tuer, tu le sais ça ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous ici au milieu de la nuit ? »

Le Hippie haussa les épaules.

« Je n'arrive pas à attraper la licorne du sommeil. Tu caches quoi dans ta main gros ? »

Le Patron resserra sa prise. Le Hippie était-il encore stone ou faisait-il semblant ? Il était beaucoup trop réactif ce soir.

« Rien d'important gamin.

-Si tu le dis… Hey grosse, dit il en se détournant du Patron, c'est moche de traîner dehors à une heure pareille. »

Le criminel pencha la tête. Il se retourna, tentant de voir ce qui provoquait un nouveau délire au Hippie. Sauf que cette fois, le drogué semblait avoir toute sa tête. Au bord de l'eau, une fillette blonde était accroupie. Elle fixait son reflet, perdue dans ses pensées. Le sang du Patron se glaça. Tremblant, tentant de contrôler ses battements de cœur, il s'approcha, ignorant le Hippie qui lui parlait.

La petite ne réagit pas à l'approche de l'homme en noir. Elle semblait plongée dans son monde. Une fois à ces côtés, le Patron hésita. Il ouvrit la main, contemplant l'objet qu'il venait de trouver. Tout cela était irréaliste. Ce n'était qu'une vieille histoire inventée par un pauvre fou. Il tentait de se convaincre, en vain. Il s'accroupit, se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant. Il réprima ses spasmes et tendit sa main à la petite blonde, lui montrant ce qu'il venait de trouver, tentant d'attirer son attention en un raclement de gorge.

Lasse, la petite se détourna de son observation, ses yeux tombant sur le bijou présent dans la main du Patron. Elle s'empara en vitesse de l'objet, le portant devant son visage, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Un sourire nostalgique prit place sur ses lèvres. Le Patron ne s'était pas relevé, détaillant les traits de son visage. C'était elle. Cette gamine qui l'avait fait tourné en bourrique quand il était dans le coma. Il en était certain.

Nawël laissa une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle garda son trésor dans le creux de sa main et se tourna vers le Patron.

« Je te l'avais dit que tu étais un type bien, Patron, murmura-t-elle émue. »

Son attention dériva ensuite sur le Hippie qui attendait derrière le criminel, perdu.

« Oui. J'ai fait le bon choix, dit-elle pour elle-même. On se reverra de l'autre côté. Je suis ravie de t'avoir revu. »

La petite se releva. Un sourire ne désertait pas son visage, contrastant avec ses larmes. Un violent coup de vent souleva un nuage de poussière, cachant à la vue des deux hommes la petite. Quand la nature se calma, l'enfant avait disparu.

Les deux personnalités se turent. Aucun ne savait comment réagir.

« J'en ai trop pris gros, dit le Hippie, hésitant.

- Pas cette fois gamin. Pas cette fois. »

Le Patron se releva. Calme. Comme apaisé. Il épousseta ses vêtements, jetant un dernier regard sur l'étendue d'eau. Puis il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et partit vers la sortie du parc.

« Tu vas où gros ? L'appela le Hippie.

-Il se trouve que je viens de retrouver le sommeil gamin. Allez ramène toi. »

Le Hippie cessa de vouloir comprendre. Il rejoignit le criminel et ensemble, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Rêve, illusion, délire, au fond, il s'en fichait. Le Patron avait envie d'y croire. De croire qu'une fois son heure venue, quelqu'un l'attendrait de l'autre côté. La mort était effrayante lorsqu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas son visage. Mais loin de l'image repoussante que les gens propageait, la mort avait un visage de poupon. Le visage d'une fillette.


End file.
